The Ginger Prince
by forevermotionless
Summary: Alan is unsure about he feelings and is in denial but Austin knows exactly how he feels and so does Danny.. I am new to writing fan fiction so give reviews.Disclaimer: I clearly don't own any of the characters used in this story and I mean no disrespect towards any of the members used in this fan fiction. I don't know their personal life. Sorry for spelling errors. I tried.
1. Chapter 1 Alan Returns Home

_Tour, tour , TOUR! The last few months I have done nothing but tour. Being in a bus with all men and performing in front of the best fans ever. Now I don't know what to do with my life. I have missed my own bed so much and my kitten. Man this tour has been so amazing. I have found out so much about myself, some of which scares me. Oh god am I about to have another self realization moment…I have just changed so much, I am denying things about myself more too. _

As he turns to lie on his side and snuggles his pillow, he continues to think.

_ God I'm so lonely. Usually by now someone would've noticed how silent I am being. I think that's it, I am lonely. When I am not around him I - wait, why did I make that so specific. Ugh, what is wrong with me, I am having all these feelings but they can't be right. I mean apparently everyone sees it and so do I. I mean as far as I know I have always been straight. Well I never had too much luck with the ladies but I find them attractive. But he, he is just perfect in everyway. The way he looks, acts and talks. The way he thinks and just they way he smells. I love the way he jokes around with me but that's just it. He is joking and so should I but I can't deny the fact that when he kissed me the first time on stage, I melted…And his heart… I need to get a grip, maybe it's just lack of sleep and all the drinking I have been doing that's catching up with me. Maybe tomorrow I will be able to think straight._

With that, Alan fell asleep and was left to only dream of the impossible.

The next day Alan slept in and when he finally got up he didn't even know what to do with himself.

"All my freaking band mates are probably having fun with friends and family. Least I've got my cat" he said out loud as he fixed him self food.

Later after watching lots of TV and moseying about the internet he got a text message that sent butterflies into his stomach. He received a text message from Austin or as his phone says 'Squidgy'

"Hey, what are you up too, I know we just got off tour with each other but my family just left and I'm bored so come over."

"Alright I'll be right over" He replied. Alan got dressed in black skinnies, black toms, a red v-neck and a red beanie. He got in his car and drove to Austin's house but he couldn't help thinking._ I wonder if anyone else is going to be there or what we are going to do._

Finally making it to Austin's house, Alan was greeted by Austin before he even had to knock. "Hey what's up? Isn't it great to finally have a full night's rest in your own bed. Come in". Alan nodded happily and walked in. They both sat down on the couch in the living room.

"So Alan I have a question?"

"Yes?" For some reason Alan couldn't help but get extremely nervous.

"Are you as bored as I am? I mean touring was the greatest thing ever and seeing all the fans and don't get me wrong I love being home but…. I don't know it's just like, I still feel like I am not ready to be home yet. Like I still have places I want to go to." Austin said thoughtfully.

"I understand completely what you are talking about!" Alan could feel the tension within him leaving and became comfortable again. "It's like I am also very lonely now because I am not constantly surrounded by my friends like before."

" I understand that, sounds like you need a girlfriend ahaha." Austin said as he patted Alan on the back.

_Yea, a girlfriend… _Alan thought.

"I know this amazing girl that really wants to know you. Maybe you should give her a call. Better yet, I can call her up and she can come over. I could hang out with you two so it's not awkward at first, how about that." Said Austin as he turned on the TV.

_Probably going to watch cartoons. I love how he is always trying to help someone else out._

"ALAN!"

"Sorry, I just spaced. If you want to call her go ahead but I am not sure if I am ready to date right now"

"Well if you say so. But I think you need someone. Anyway, you know what I think man. I think we should go somewhere. Just fucking me and you 'cause you're my best friend. Let's go to like HAIWII! Or maybe Canada." Austin said so excited._ He is so cute, getting all excited like a little puppy but why Canada…_

"Like road trip or something because I am down for that. Let's go to Canada, like right now" Alan said half joking.

"Alright, I'll go look up some tickets and hotel rooms and we should start packing" Austin said as he got up from the couch and started head for his laptop.

"Wait you are actually seriously okay with going randomly right now. With no warning or anything" Alan said shocked and confused.

"Um, yea! Why wait if we can do this now. I mean come on, live in the moment little Alan! Sometimes you just got to be bold and take action!"

"Thanks for the inspirational speech there. I really needed that one.."

"Oh I really need that sarcasm. Now go home and pack!"

And with that Alan headed home and thought about what he could pack, they did just come off tour.

_I am glad to know Austin only sees me as a best friend because that will just remind me that is what I need to see him as. Just best friends. Seeing him so excited and happy though just makes me so happy. Just need to pack and I shall enjoy the time I will have with my friend and relax until the next time we tour or have to head to the recording studio. _

Little did Alan know Austin was thinking about him too.

_That was easier than I thought. Alone time with Alan disguised as friendly bonding. Hopefully now I can find out how Alan really feels about me. I can't deny what I feel. I have joked about it so much that I have never realized that I am in love with Alan Ashby and even if he doesn't love me back we will still be a better love story than Twilight. I hope I don't chicken out though. It is a pretty bold thing to admit to your best friend. I am not sure if I can do it. We will see._


	2. Chapter 2 Farewell To Shady Glade

"Why don't I have any clothes!" Alan screaming is his room. "I blame you Mittens" he said as he picked up his kitten. He heard his phone ringing but he didn't recall the number.

"Hello"

"Hey" Alan heard a man with a British accent reply.

"Umm. Who is this?"

"It's Danny, jeez. How many British males are calling you Alan?"

"Oh,sorry! I just wasn't expecting a call from you. What's up? How is your touring going?" Alan really was surprised to receive a call from Danny.

"Ha, that's what I was just going to ask you. Touring is amazing. I absolutely love this tour and everyone on it. Just keeping it rock n roll you know. How was your tour, I know you are probably home by now?"

"Tour was the best so far. It was just amazing, I can't even explain, I don't have the words."

"Well I am so glad that you had a good time and I wanted to tell…well ask. After this tour I will be spending a lot of time around where you live and I was wondering if you want to hang some. I mean you are awesome and well I want to get to know you more and spend more time with you. So what do you say?

"That sounds great. Just call me anytime"

"Awesome, well I will let you go and I hope to see you soon. Bye bye"

"Bye" Hanging up that phone, Alan couldn't help but feel a little confused.

_That was an odd, random call. But something about the way Danny worded things, it sounded a little different. I kind of feel like he was asking me on a date. But that makes no sense, I mean I am questioning my preferences right now but I doubt someone with the reputation like Danny is anything but straight. I mean come on, it's Danny Worsnop._

Alan continued trying to pack what he could and doing as much laundry as he could.

_Maybe I should get a hair cut or maybe just shave. Hmm. Just shave._

He walked to his bathroom and got his shaving supplies ready when he decided to put on some music to help the process. He received a text message from Austin.

" I found a plane ticket."

He responded " Alright, cool J"

_Oh, I am such a loser, that's corny. _

" Okay, lets leave in like 3 hours. Okay? Ok."

_Wow, he is really serious. I am excited. I have got to hurry._

_I feel like I shouldn't be this excited. But I am and but I need to just be calm and get ready. I am nervous. I want to tell Alan how I feel but I don't want to be awkward. Maybe I should write him a quick letter on how I feel and give it to him on the last day._

Austin thought as he shoved clothes and other necessities into a bag. _I don't even know how long we will be staying there. _

So that is what Austin did. He sat down and wrote Alan a letter confessing the deep secret that he held and confessing his love. He even drew him a picture of a kitty and of Squidgy. Then he heard a knock on the door. He got up to go answered it and an instant smile came upon his face when he saw that it was Alan.

"So are you ready to go? I can drive if you want."

"No I will drive, I am not sure if I want you driving Alan"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Austin chuckled as he grabbed Alan's bag and went to take it to the car. _Wow. Alan really packed light. _Then he ran back up and got his bag and a few snacks and took it to the car also and Alan followed.

"Alright are you ready?"

"Yes but Austin are you sure you want to leave so suddenly? I mean no warning to your family and all that?"

"Yes, they'll be fine. Let's go!" He said with a smirk. They got in the car and Austin put on some Pierce the Veil and they were off.

So for about 2 hours of Alan and Austin screaming lyrics at the top of their lungs and just having a blast when things started to die down. Then Austin noticed Alan start to dose off.

_Aww, he must me still tired from tour. _After a few more hours Austin had to stop somewhere for gas and Alan was still sleep. After getting gas Austin got a blanket from the trunk and put it over Alan. _Oh gosh, he is just too cute. _Then he stroked his beautiful ginger locks and started the car and drove off.

After driving for a few more hours, Austin was already getting tired and since Alan was still asleep he decided to stop at a hotel.

Finally when he found one he pulled up, parked and got a room but they only had one bed rooms open. Austin didn't mind but he just hoped that Alan didn't.

Austin walked back to the car to wake Alan and right when he did Alan's phone went off and startled both oh them.

Alan answered "Hi, Danny. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I couldn't stop thinking about it and I should just come out and tell you now. I like you. Like a lot. That's all."

"Wow, I didn't know that you...well.. We should talk about this is person soon. Right now I am with Austin but can we talk later please"

"Yes, no problem. I hope you don't think this is weird and I know I don't seem like that type of guy to like a guy but-"

"No, it's totally fine. Actually it's kind of cute." Alan blushed.

"Aw thanks. Well, I will talk to you later. Have fun."

"Alright, bye bye." As Alan hung up he smiled to himself and then he remembered that Austin was watching him the whole time.

_I wonder what that was about. Alan got all red and giddy. I know I shouldn't be jealous but I mean if someone is going to make my little ginger prince smile and blush it will be me not Danny. _

* * *

Disclaimer: I clearly don't own any of the characters used in this story and I mean no disrespect towards any of the members used in this fan fiction. I don't know their personal preferences and what they like to do in their spare time.


	3. Chapter 3 Let Live

They got all of their stuff out of the car and headed to their hotel room. When they opened the room Alan was surprised.

"There's only one bed!"

"Yeah, I know. This was all they had left and I figured you wouldn't mind since we just spent how long in a bus together."

"No, I don't mind as long as you don't." Then Alan started thinking. _What if I snore or something? We are going to sleep in the same bed. _He noticed himself starting to blush again. He put down all of his belongings and jumped on the bed.

"So what do you want to do Austin?"

"I don't know. Are you hungry?"

"Kind of. Let's order a ton of room service food and watch a bunch of movies!"

"And stay up late and eat all of the sweets because we are grown men and we do what we want!"

"Yes. It is a plan then." _This sounds like it is going to be a fun night to just relax. Relax with Austin._

So that's what they did. They ordered lots of food and movies. They were having a great time until the power in the hotel went out. The back up generator came on but they were instructed it to only be used for a source of light and A/C.

"Well that's a bummer."

"It was fun while it lasted. Now we have got to just keep ourselves busy."

Austin laid down on the bed and put a pillow over his head.

"Well oh wish Alan, how are we going to do that?"

Alan thought for a second, picked up a pillow and then hit Austin in the stomach with it.

"What are we? Twelve year old girls at a slumber party?"

Alan immediately put the pillow back and frowned. _I was just trying to be cute._

Suddenly Austin hit Alan in the face with the pillow and smiled. Alan started giggling and they got into a very intense pillow fight.

They shortly got tired and they both laid next to each other.

"Hey, Austin? Do you ever wonder what you are going to do once our band slows down on the tours and we are getting older? Of course the music wont stop but—"

"When people sort of move to the next thing and we kind of retire?"

"Yes exactly."

"Well, it's really depressing to think about that but I think that by then I would have found someone who I love and honestly loves me back. Maybe even get a job as a producer for all of the young bands like us. That sounds nice enough but I don't want this to end. I'll miss performing; I'll miss the music, the life and the fans."

Alan turned to face Austin. _I love seeing him when he is this passionate. I just radiates from him._ Then Austin looked over at Alan and smiled.

"What about you?"

"Well basically the same. Well, I don't think I will find anyone but I still want to keep a job in the music industry, if there will even still be music by time we get older by the way some "musicians" are going."

Austin then turned to face Alan and put his hand on Alan's face.

"Don't worry, I think you will find someone"

Alan blushed. _Oh god. Oh god. Play cool._

Alan gazed deep into Austin's eyes and then out of nowhere the power came back on and startled both of them._ Damn. Ruined the fucking moment._

Austin sat up and turned off the T.V and laid back down.

"If we sleep now then whenever we wake up we can head back on the road."

"That sounds okay with me."

"But only this time, you are driving!"

"Yes sir!" So they both fell asleep pretty quickly. Warped Tour really did take a toll on them both.

Austin was the first to wake up and he turn to Alan who was still turned to him. _He's just so peaceful looking._ He reached and stroked some of his hair. _I feel like I am being too creepy but I really just want to know if he likes me. If it wasn't for the damn power turning back on I would have attempted to kiss him. Waking up to him isn't too bad though._ He got up, went to the bathroom and got ready for the day when he heard moving around. He hurried and walked out of the bathroom.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Hi! Move!" Alan said as he pushed passed Austin's open arms.

"Thanks, not like I wanted a hug or anything"

"I am just joking!" Then Alan gave Austin a huge hug from behind.

"That's better. Now go get ready."

Once both of them were ready and checked out they got in the car.

"Are you sure you want me to drive? I have no clue where I am going."

"Well, neither did I. I was just winging it."

"So basically just driving until we feel like stopping?"

"Yes and if we make it to Canada then cool. If we don't make it to Canada then cool."

"Okay then. If you say so."

So Alan started the car and just started driving. Again Austin decided singing was a great idea.

_You know after a whole tour of nothing but singing you would think that he would get tired of it but I guess not. His actual singing voice isn't that bad though. All I ever hear him do is scream and growl but this is nice._

They kept traveling. After a few gas, bathroom stops and 7 hours later, Austin could see that Alan was getting tired.

"Do you want to find a hotel somewhere soon?"

"Oh, yes please. How did you know I was getting tired?"

"I am just good like that. Here, up ahead there is a hotel we can check into."

Alan pulled over and got out.

"This time I will pay for the hotel room." He still and then shut the door. This time the hotel had a two bed room so Alan got that although he didn't mind the idea of sleeping with Austin again. Alan walked back to Austin.

"Alright, two beds finally hahaha."

"Cool!" So they went and took everything up to the room. Austin had a random spark of bravery as they got settled.

_Tonight, I will cash in all my chips. Tonight is the night I make my move._


	4. Chapter 4 This One's For You

Not too long after they got settled in, it started to get dark and the two guys got in bed.

A couple of hours after they were off to sleep they were both awakened by a loud crashing sound shortly followed by sirens.

"HOLY SHIT!" This scared Alan. _I freaking hate intense thunderstorms._

"You okay there buddy?" Austin sat up and tried to see through the darkness when I flash of lightening hit followed by another loud bang.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, I just dislike storms. I've hated them since I was a child. Always scared of them."

Austin turned on the light and walked to the window.

"It's pretty bad out there. I don't think it will slow down anytime soon." The storm continued to rage on. Austin got back on his bed and we he looked over at Alan's face he felt so bad._ Aww. Poor baby. _Austin lifted his covers and patted the bed.

"You can sleep with me again if you want. We can fit."

Alan didn't think twice and got up and went to Austin's bed. He laid on his side not facing Austin. Before Alan could get fully comfortable he felt Austin's arms engulf him and pull him in. Alan let out a little sigh of satisfaction from being comforted by Austin's warmth. Austin gently pressed his lips on the side of Alan's neck and then whispered "Goodnight" in his ear.

"Sweat dreams Austin."

Both of the men easily fell asleep and had very pleasant dreams of each other.

The next morning Alan was the first one to wake up and he was so happy when he felt Austin still sleeping against him.

_Wow. I thought it was a dream. I was almost scared to wake up it was so perfect. I've always wanted to be help like this by him. I just don't know what to do with myself now. I don't even want to move. _

Alan just laid there day dreaming and enjoying the feeling of being in Austin's arms when finally Austin woke up.

"Did you sleep okay?" Austin asked as he softly caressed Alan's arm giving him the chills.

"I slept perfectly. How about you?"

"It was amazing!" Both of them smiled and laid there in silence for a few moments before Austin spoke up.

"What would you like to do today? We can go around town aimlessly or we can continue on the road?"

"Hmm. Let's drive some more."

"Alright, I was thinking the same."

Austin released his hold on Alan and got up to get ready. Mean while Alan just laid there waiting for him to finish and want him to come hold him more.

Soon Alan got ready to and they headed out with Austin driving. This time there was no silliness. They sat a listened to music and hardly said a thing. Austin just drove and Alan kept himself entertained with his PSP. They made their usual stops and after making it into a larger town, Austin came up with the idea to go see a movie.

"That's random but I am down."

They found a movie theater and Austin paid for everything._ I feel like if we go straight to a hotel it will just be awkward. I mean we hardly even spoke in the car. Maybe seeing a movie would help break the awkwardness. I could only hope._

The movie that they went to see was a scary one. The normal supernatural movie of course. A random family with a bad history moves into a haunted house and shit pops up and either they all die or they solve the mystery. Half way through the movie Austin decided he was going to try and play smooth and just put his arm around Alan. Alan though it was so cute and put down the arm rest so he could snuggle to Austin for the rest of the movie. After the movie as they were leaving the theater Alan casually grabbed Austin's hand and linked fingers with him. _I am cute. _The drove around for a little bit and found a hotel. This time it was a very fancy hotel with a beautiful lake and forest right next to it.

"I like it here!"

"Well then how about we stay a few nights."

"I am not complaining." Alan gave a big grin as him and Austin got out the car. This time they both went in.

"Good evening gentlemen. How can I help you today?"

"Yes, do you have any rooms available for two nights?"

"Yes, we actually have a few rooms open. Smoking or Non-Smoking?"

"Non- Smoking."

"Alright, we have a two bed non-smoking room on the top floor."

"Um. Do you have any one bed rooms?"

Alan was caught off guard when he heard Austin ask this. On the outside Alan kept calm but he was so happy he would spend another two nights close to Austin. Then he looked at the man's face. A smile was spread across it.

"Sorry, I just assumed-how silly of me. Here is another room. Same floor. Enjoy!"

Austin paid, took the key and they headed up to their room. Once they got into the room they were surprised at how big it was. They set down all of their things and Alan went out on the balcony to see the beautiful view of the lake. He stood at the railing and admired the view when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He placed his hands over Austin's and smiled.

"It's a great view."

"Mhm." Alan said as he leaned his had back onto Austin's shoulder. Austin kissed his cheek and gently turned Alan towards him.

"You know, I have been meaning to tell you something. I even wrote out a letter for you but I feel brave enough to tell you now. I can't even really explain it because I have never felt this way about a guy but Alan I like you a lot. No, actually I am in love with you."

Alan's eyes got big and all he could do was grin as Austin pulled him in by his waist. Alan wrapped his arms around Austin's neck and they got close to each other enough to where their foreheads touched slightly.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I feel the same way 100%."

"That makes me happy to hear that too." Austin pulled Alan as close at possible so that they were fully pressed against each other and he leaned in and kissed Alan. This sent shivers up Alan's spine as he returned the kiss. Neither of them wanted to release from each other's lips. Alan couldn't be happier and he ran his fingers through Austin's hair. After a little bit longer Austin finally pulled away and laughed a little when he saw Alan pout.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't say that you could stop." Austin laughed again and kissed Alan again but this time for longer. Alan pulled away this time and smiled.

"Better?"

"Yes." Alan yawned and Austin laughed.

"I agree." He led Alan back into the room and they both got ready for bed. Austin got in and laid on his back and shortly after Alan joined him and rested his head on Austin's chest.

"I'm glad things didn't get too awkward between us since we have been friends for so long." Austin said as he wrapped an arm around Alan.

"I am glad too. I mean at first I wasn't so sure of the feelings I had for you but I am glad that you spoke up because I probably would have been too scared to." He looked up at Austin and Austin kissed him on the forehead.

"Well I am glad we both got our feelings out there. Now get some sleep babe."

"Alright, goodnight."

_This is so perfect. I wish we could be like this forever. Being here like this with Austin is a dream come true. I hope we stay like this._

Alan traced the outline of Austin's tattoos and his scare until they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 The Calm

The next morning Austin was awakened by Alan shifting. Austin gently slipped from under Alan got ready for the day. He looked up some places they could see in the area on the hotel directory.

"Was I out that cold? I didn't even notice that you left." Alan sat up and stretched.

"Yup, I was able to get up and get dressed." Alan got up, got some clothes and went to the bathroom. He got in the shower and he soon went from actually showering to just thinking._ This is just too perfect. Now that I think about it though, I am just not sure what's going on. Does this mean that Austin and I are together now? We haven't made it official but we are close enough. Even worse, how are we going to tell our band mates and other friends. I wonder if they will feel uncomfortable knowing we apparently can both be attracted to men. That means I have to come out! Oh god._ Alan got out of the shower and got dressed. He walked over to Austin who was sitting in the plush chair reading.

"What are you reading?" Austin set down his book and pulled Alan onto his lap.

"Well I was just reading a Shakespeare play called The Tempest"

_Shakespeare. A man who reads Shakespeare. _

"I see." Alan smiled and Austin planted a kiss on his lips. Alan laid his head on Austin's shoulder and started to play with Austin's hair.

"I fund some cool places that we could visit here in the town. So whenever you re ready we can check them out if you want."

"I'm fine with that. I am ready when you are." Alan kissed Austin's neck and after a few more moments, Austin lifted Alan off of him and they headed out. They visited a few shops and a museum and Austin bought Alan a few things that he noticed he liked. It was sort of like a little cute date. Finally they stopped at a local restaurant to get food. After they ordered, Austin received a call from Phil.

"Hey where are you?"

"Oh, me and Alan just decided to take a little road trip. What's up?"

"Well… just wondering. We were thinking we should maybe come up with something and hit the studio again."

"I was thinking the same not too long ago. Well, tonight we will head back. We aren't that far away." Austin looked up and noticed that Alan started pouting. He reached and grabbed Alan's hand across the table.

"Alright good. Clearly we need both of you all. Get back safely. Goodbye"

"Bye."

"I don't want to go back, at least not yet. Why?"

"Well the guys want to start in the studio again."

"I guess it's worth it then but still." Alan let his head sink down.

_He isn't good at hiding his emotions so well._

"What's wrong babe?"

"Well… I feel… I'm confused." Alan could feel himself becoming very emotional very quickly and looked down again.

"I can tell whatever is on your mind is really getting to you. If you want we can wait until we get back to the hotel and privately talk about it okay?"

"Yes. That is a good idea." Alan could feel himself quickly calming down.

After they ate they went back to the hotel. Austin sat in the middle of the bed Indian style and motioned for Alan to sit in front of him. Alan sat in front of him like him.

"Now tell me what's bothering you." Austin scooted closer to Alan.

"Well, I was thinking that when we go back I'm sure the guys will have a lot of questions you know? Do we tell them everything? I mean we could just tell them that we just wanted to get away but if they ask more will you just play it off and lie? We've been pretty close."

"Hm… Well if they ask us why we left we just said it was just harmless friend time. That's what it started out as. If they ask what we did we just say drive, sleep and look around. I'm sure they aren't going to ask us if we kissed but if they do I won't lie." Austin smiled and gave Alan a quick kiss but Alan still looked unhappy.

"That isn't the only thing bothering you is it?"

"I am also confused at us? We have these feelings for each other and I have always wanted to be with you but I never realized to what extent. I've dreamt of dating you and all sorts of things but then I think about all o the times I have seen you with women and I don't think you would want to be with me all the ways I want to be with you." Alan felt his voice shake and as much as he didn't want it to happen a few tears fell.

"Aw, Alan, come here." He pulled Alan to him so that his legs wrapped around his waist. He wiped away Alan's few tears.

"If you want us to be together then we will be together. Sure we both have never really been attracted to males before but it can't be much different than a female and male relationship right? Listen, I am willing to try if you are too. I don't even care what our friends might think or what the fans will think. Honestly, I just want you."

"I am more than willing to try." Alan kissed Austin passionately and quickly it escalated into a lust filled making out. Alan felt Austin's hands start to remove his shirt and his mind went wild._ Oh shit, are we about to? I don't know how this will work…. I've never. Dear lord and I the bitch in this relationship? My bum is not ready._

Austin was thinking basically the same thing and he pulled away from the kiss.

"As sexually frustrated I am right now and all of the tension I want to release…" he paused to compose himself but just looking at Alan's body he found him irresistible. It was an extremely new feeling towards Alan and he wasn't ready.

"… I think we should wait before we get too intimate."

"I agree." Alan got off of Austin and laid down. Austin laid next to him and put an arm across his stomach. Alan turned on his side and the cuddled and fell asleep. The next morning they got dressed and got all of their possessions ready and checked out. They made their way back home the same way they came. Once they were heading home Austin stopped at his house to give Alan the letter before he dropped Alan off. That night they both slept alone in their homes but they still thought about each other.

* * *

_I wonder if Alan has made it back yet. I miss him so much. I can't stop thinking about him. I wonder if he thinks the same about me. Well I will find out._

Danny made up his mind that he was going to visit Alan at his home and establish their feelings towards each other if Alan had any. Danny was prepared to use his art of persuasion.


	6. Chapter 6 The Storm

The next day Alan got dressed and he was going to go to Austin's house when he remembered that he had to read his letter.

After reading Austin's letter, Alan had never felt so special and loved in his life. He just couldn't get over how perfect Austin was. He decided he would give Austin more time to relax at home before he called him or went over. Just then he heard a knock on the door. His heart raced as he hoped it was Austin. He went and opened the door.

"Hello Alan, can I come in?" The Englishman asked.

"Yeah sure." _Oh my lord. I forgot all about Danny. Should I tell him about Austin? Crap I wish Austin was here right now to help get me out of this._

Meanwhile Austin was wishing he was with Alan too.

_I wonder if he read my letter yet and got creeped out. I mean a lot more of my emotions were poured into it. I want to call him but maybe he just needs some space. I know all of this is slightly hard on him and I understand. I'll just go by there really quick. Just to make sure he is all fine. _

Back at Alan's house.

"Well Alan how are things going?" Danny said as he sat next to him, Alan instantly stiffened up nervously.

"Everything is fine, how are things with you?"

"It's fine. I've just missed you is all." Danny put his arm around Alan wanted to straight out tell him about him and Austin but he couldn't. Danny talked for about 10 minutes telling Alan of his feelings, just as he stopped talking Austin pulled up. As soon as Alan pulled up, Danny turned Alan's head to his. Now at the door Austin looked in the window hoping to see if Alan was up but instead he got there just in time to see Danny grabbed Alan's chin and bring it too his lips. Alan pushed Danny away and got up.

"Please get out!"

"Sorry mate. I didn't know, I was just…" Danny got up and started to leave.

"No, I just I didn't think you were going to do that. I was waiting to tell you that I don't-"

Just then cutting him off Austin walked through the door and Alan felt his heart just drop.

"Seriously?! Da. FUCK."

"Um… Am I missing something?" Danny backed away from both of them slowly. Alan reached to grabbed Austin's hand but he pulled away.

"Austin, I am sorry. Danny didn't know. It didn't mean anything and it was nothing."

"What the fuck didn't I know?"

"Alan, why did you tell him? I freaking saw him holding you, you had an opportunity to tell him then. Think of how it makes me feel coming to see you but instead seeing you and him? I doesn't feel great at fucking all." Alan knowing Austin's past felt so terrible. Something as simple as a kiss could do so much more damage.

"I know. I know. I should've said something but I felt bad. He was just talking to me that whole time about his feelings. I was just listening and nothing more and then he kissed me but I pulled away."

"Hey look. I still don't know exactly what is going on but Alan is telling the truth. Nothing more happened and I kissed him without warning. Other than that I was just talking to him about how I felt about him. I didn't mean to mess anything up."

"Sorry Danny. I'm not trying to get you involved in anything but did Alan know anything about your feelings about him before this?" Alan felt tears just stream down his face because he knew the answer Austin would not like at all.

"Well, I…" Danny looked at Alan and felt bad but he knew he should tell the truth because Austin had the look of betrayal in his eye and the last thing that he needed was a lie.

"I told him on the phone a few days ago that I liked him but I didn't say more about it until today."

"Did he say anything about having feelings for you back?" Austin looked up at Alan with utter disappointment and this sent Alan's heart to break sending more tears.

"No. He never said anything about feeling the same. Even now when we were talking he never told me a thing. Look Austin I am honestly sorry about anything that I have caused. Please don't be mad at Alan."

"I am not mad at all at either you or Alan. I'm just hurt."

"I'm sorry. So sorry. I should leave so I can let you two talk privately." He looked to Alan apologetically and left the house.

"I should leave too." Austin headed for the door but Alan quickly grabbed his arm.

"Please no, just let me explain."

"Look, I heard it all. What do you want me to do? So if anyone walked in here and snuggled up to you to confess their love you would just let them? I just don't want this type of shit to happen in the future and escalate to the point they are fucking you before you stop them and say something. This is a touchy subject but you can imagine how I feel about this type of stuff. I don't know this early and I already feel crushed."

Alan tried to pull Austin to him but Austin being just a little stronger than him was able to pulled away and leave. Alan watched him leave and just broke down.

_FUCK. Already I've just fucked things up. I love him. How could I be so stupid? The look in his eyes, I just know he will never forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me. Something so little and something that could've been adverted to easily and I just sat and did nothing._

That night Alan cried himself to sleep. Literally fell asleep mid cry and all he longed for was Austin. On the other hand Austin could not sleep at all. He felt so terrible._ I think I was too harsh on him, I know he didn't mean it but I just don't like the feeling of seeing the person I love getting close with someone else. He could have at least told me that Danny felt that way about him so I could have at least known. Or at least have told Danny about me… was he not as happy about us being together and I was. I was ready to tell the whole freaking world about us. Now I am just not sure if I am ready for there to still be an us._


	7. Chapter 7 Purified

The next morning Alan didn't even feel like getting out of bed. He laid in bed and all he could do was think and that brought him to tears. Just thinking about the situation that happened the day before. After calming down a little bit he decided to just eat until he couldn't. He fixed himself some food and looked down at his cat.

"At least you still like me." He walked to the living and he noticed Austin's letter right where he left it. _I don't know why I am going to put myself through all of this but I am going to read it again. _He picked up the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Alan,_

_ This is a little awkward for me to write but you are ever bit of adorable and well perfect. The looks you give, the little things you and just your personality. You've made it easy to fall in love with you. Never once have I been attracted to a male but you have everything I wish to have. I love joking around with you still and we are best friends but I just can't be best friends. I want so much more. At first I tried to deny it because you are a guy but I am so willing to over look that because you are just perfect. I promised myself I would never fall this hard but I've completely fallen for you. To make you happy everyday would be make me happy. Just to see you smile. I'd do anything. And I hope I don't sound obsessive but we've known each other for awhile and these feelings have been built up inside. If this ruins our friendship I really would be crushed but I just can't go one without knowing how you feel about me. _

_Love Austin your Squidgy J_

Alan was brought to tears.

_Fuck how am I going to fix this?_

The next week went on like this. The same routine. Alan was just alone and he couldn't bring himself to call Austin or go see him. Apart from the few apologetic text from Danny, Alan just stayed to himself in shame.

One morning when Alan woke up he noticed he had a few missed calls and text. He hoped they were from Austin but they were from all of his band mates. All but Austin. He decided to call Tino back.

"God damn Alan finally. We all thought you died or something. We are all at the studio getting ideas out in the open. Get over here ASAP."

"Sorry, I slept through all the calls. Wait is Austin there?"

"Duh, he is part of the band." Alan's heart sank, he was not ready to face Austin so quickly.

"Alright. I'll be there." Alan hung up before he could here a response and he got ready. His eyes were still swollen from crying but he still went to the studio. He met the guys and they all exchanged hugs.

"Well, since you're so late, we have already been able to come up with all of these ideas. Come on." By the way Phil was talking to him he didn't think that Austin said anything to any of the guys. Alan walked with them back to the studio where he saw Austin. Although he knew Austin was mad with him, he still got butterflies from seeing him. He tried to catch eye contact with Austin but he keeps his head down. Alan decided not to say anything for fear of Austin blowing up. Him and the guys threw out ideas and after a few hours of writing things down and coming up with riffs they decided to take an Of Mice & Men break. All the guys decided to go get food. They asked Austin if he was going join and he told them go ahead. Alan started to join them but by time they got outside he thought _This would actually be a good time to try and talk to Austin. Some place we can be alone, who knows, this might be the only time I could be a lone with him._

Alan ran back into the studio and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Alan walked in and he saw Austin stiffen.

"Hey Austin. Can I sit here?" He started to sit and Austin got up. Alan quickly walked in front of him to block his path.

"No, Austin don't go. Please just stay and talk with me."

"Umm. I am not entirely sure what you want me to say." Alan reached out to Austin and hugged him unexpectedly and started crying. Austin tried to keep his ground but he could handle Alan crying. He hugged Alan back and rubbed his back.

"You can't imagine but this situation I just can't have again." Alan looked at Austin.

"I know, I know but babe I don't want Danny, and I don't want anyone else. Hell, I need you. Just one week with out you was terrible. Please forgive me." Austin cupped Alan's face and pulled it to his.

"Of course I forgive you. I can't stay mad at my ginger prince."


	8. Chapter 8 The Great Hendowski

Alan had never felt happier. He didn't know what he would if Austin didn't forgive him. Austin kissed him and Alan ran his fingers through Austin's hair. Alan pulled away jut slightly and whispered "I love you Austin". Austin smiled "I love you too Alan". Austin and Alan melted into another passionate kiss when Aaron their band mate along with Tino walked into the room.

"Woah shit, alright. We came back at a really bad time. I just have to grab my wallet." Tino quickly grabbed his wallet out of the chair he was sitting in and Aaron just smiled.

"I knew it. Are you two dating now? That's too cute." Alan turned red as his hair.

"Well, yeah, Alan is my boyfriend." Austin put his arm around Alan. _I am so glad that he fully forgave me._

"Um. We will just leave you two alone. I…. Well, sorry I am making this so awkward. I just wasn't expecting this. Not that I have a problem with it. I should leave because I'm not making anything better." Tino left.

"What he is trying to say is that he is okay with the fact that you two are together but he just wasn't expecting to see you al kissing. He just had no warning. I think it's cute but I'll leave to give you all some privacy. Bye guys." Aaron smiled and walked out.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it Alan?" Austin turned to Alan and they grabbed hands.

"No, it could have been worse. I'm glad to be your boyfriend. Now we just gotta tell the rest of our band and friends. I wonder how our fans will react." Austin kissed Alan on the forehead and moved his hair out of his eyes.

"Don't worry about all of that. It's not about them it's about us being happy. If anybody gives you shit about it, I'll deal with it." Alan wasn't sure why but hearing Austin say that just made him so happy and he felt so comforted by his words. He liked that he was protective like that.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Your house or mine?" Austin said with a devilish grin that instantly sent shivers throughout Alan's body. So they left and headed back to Alan's house.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you." Austin sat down and watched Alan go feed his kitten. _Oh wow he is just so cute. _He chuckled.

"What? Are you jealous of mittens?" Alan sat right next to Austin and leaned on him.

"No, I was just admiring how cute you are." Austin couldn't help but to press his lips against Alan's again, he was just so addicted to his kisses. The kiss intensified and Alan could slow feel Austin pushing him on his back. They explored each other's mouth with their tongues and Austin began to guide his mouth along Alan's neck. Now fully on his back with Austin on top of him, Alan started to lose control. He was nervous but he wanted Austin in everyway possible, even like this. Alan lifted Austin's shirt over his head and threw it to the side. He looked at Austin's shirtless body and got chills. He bit his lip as Austin went back to his neck work. Austin soon lifted Alan up enough so he could remove his shirt also. Alan ran his fingers through Austin's hair and then down his back and stopped them as Austin's belt buckle. He heard Austin give a low moan in his ear.

"Are you sure about this babe?" Alan looked up at him and then proceeded in un doing Austin's belt. He chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

* * *

(Author's note: Hey guys tell me if you would like me to continue how it's going. I can stop here before it get's all smut like, I don't mind continuing though)


	9. Chapter 9 OG Loko

Alan was so nervous because he had never been with another male in this way and it didn't help that it was the guy he was in love with. Alan quickly thought back to the times he had been with women and tried to remember all of the things that they did to pleasure him. Alan undid Austin's pants and pulled them down as far as he could. Austin shook them off the rest of the way. Alan ran his hand up the older man's thigh and brushed his hand over Austin's hard length causing him to moan slightly. Alan felt himself grow extremely hard as he started to place his hand in Austin's boxers but Austin stopped him.  
"I think it's best we take this into the bedroom. If we continue like we are I'm afraid it just won't be enough room."  
"Okay." Alan grinned and Austin got off of him and carried Alan to the bed room. After all Alan wasn't heavy. Once they got to the bed Austin laid Alan down and positioned himself in between Alan's kissed Alan again and then made he way to his neck and bit it gently. Then he slowly kissed down his chest and then his stomach stopping right at his pants. He unbuttoned them and took them off. Austin chuckled at how bad Alan's bulge had gotten. He still wasn't used to the fact that he turned a guy on.  
"I did that?" He said as he pulled Alan's boxers off.  
"Y-yes." Alan got more and more nervous as the seconds went on. Austin laid right next to Alan and kissed and nibbled all over his neck. Alan moved he hand down Austin's chest and then made it to his boxers and slid them down. Then he took Austin's length in his hand and gently started to stroke. Austin moaned softly in Alan's ear but as Alan sped up he got a little louder. Alan thought about going down on Austin to please him more but he just didn't think he would be good at it. Austin could feel himself already being overwhelmed and stopped Alan before he came.  
"Did it not feel good? Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, no. It's great, perfect actually. But I wanna try something. Only if you are ready." Alan guessed what Austin meant and quickly found lube and a condom. He laid on his stomach as Austin lubed his fingers.  
"You know this is going to hurt tremendously right?"  
Alan took a deep breath. "I know."  
"I'll be as gentle as possible." Austin bent Alan so that he was on all fours and put one lube finger in his entrance. Alan stiffened up, it didn't hurt as bad as he thought but still. Then Austin put in another to start the stretching and it hurt like hell but Alan quickly got used to it. He inserted another and he could tell that Alan was starting to enjoy it because he moaned as he continued to stretch. Austin needed to be inside of Alan. Finally Alan couldn't take it anymore and needed him too.  
"Alright Austin. I think I am ready." Austin leaned over and kissed Alan down his back.  
"Okay babe, I love you." He slid the condom on and positioned himself to Alan's entrance.  
"I love you too." Austin slowly pushed in and Alan made a whimper from pain and pleasure.  
"Alan, are you okay?" Austin stopped briefly in concern for him.  
"Yes, please keep going." Austin continued and made a few precautionary thrust. Then once Alan started to relax more he picked up the pace but still being gentle. To Alan's surprise he was enjoying it a lot more than he thought.  
"Oh Austin, faster please." Austin quickened his strides and both of their moans filled the room. Soon Austin began to sweat and he entered Alan as deep as he could. Austin's stride become more sloppy and he knew that he was and his breaking point.  
"Oh fuck. Alan... shit"  
"Yes! right there"  
Austin got a little bit rougher hitting Alan's spot and causing him to scream Austin's name along with other profanities. Alan felt himself tightening around Austin and this sent Austin and Alan both over the edge. they hit their euphoric orgasms together. Austin laid right next to Alan and Alan laid his head on his chest. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Austin turned to Alan.  
"Now that wasn't so bad was it?"  
"Not at all." Austin kissed Alan on the forehead and played with his hair.  
"I really do love you Austin." Alan said as he started drifting off to sleep.  
"I love you too my ginger prince."


End file.
